


New family traditions

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Don’t copy to another site, Familial - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Halloween, Jim Hopper is alive, Multi, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Ooh! A Jim Hopper x reader where she practically considers Hopper a father and he look after her like a daughter? And she helps take care of Eleven, too -&





	New family traditions

Your familial life had always been really great your mom is always so nice and sweet and your dad is just as lovely - perhaps a tad bit over protective over you seeing as you are his only daughter and his only child. On the downside your parents were barely there, always busy most of the time going on business trips to various places. It had started to become rather rare for them to stay home for more than a month at a time once you had turned thirteen, but you didn't mind it all that much as they always you in the very capable hands of the chief of police Jim Hopper, a family friend who adores you to bits.

Spending so much time with Jim and even having your own room in his home meant that you had formed a strong connection with the grumpy chief of police, a bond if you will, one that made it feel as if Jim had become your surrogate dad and because of this bond you had been the very first and only person that Jim had told about Eleven right after the demogorgon incident and even showing you to the cabin in the woods where he is keeping her.

He thought it would be a good idea if Eleven had someone to talk to, someone she can talk to about anything at all - feminine topics especially since Jim himself is no good at sharing feelings or talking about serious topics that he may have no knowledge on unlike someone of the same gender as Eleven.

Fast forward a handful of months you and El had become so close that you consider her your little sister, Jim had finally told El's friends about her - after she had saved them from what Dustin referred to as a demodog, who could also forget that Jim had officially adopted El as his own daughter with a bit of help.

"You're smiling." El commented quietly barely sparing a glance up to you from where she sat on the floor in front of the small oven. Your eyes flickered away from the cake and tray of cookies that are baking in the scorching hot oven in front of her, staying quiet for a moment or two, just taking in the state of your little sister.

Her short hair that had grown to just above her shoulders had been pulled into the messiest looking pony tail you had ever seen, strands of hair falling around her face with a couple of stray strands poking out from under the bright blue scrunchy that you bought for her a few weeks ago. She had flour all over her blue jeans and colourful shirt that Jim had gotten her while keeping her hidden.

She even had cake batter smeared all over her face with cookie dough clumps in her hair. You couldn't help but laugh at the state of her.

"I was thinking of the day we met and how far we've come." You informed her, grunting as you moved to sit next to her, crossing your knees so that yours gently touched El's and dropped your flour, egg and milk covered hands into your lap before letting out a content sigh. "You've come so far Ellie, and I am so proud of you," you gently nudged her elbow with yours, making out a small sweet smile on her face out of the corner of your eyes.

"You helped - help a lot," she corrected herself, her voice quiet as she played with the scrunchy that she has around her wrist. The one that Jim used to have around his wrist before he adopted El. "Are they going to be done yet? The movie is going to start soon."

"You have always been great Ellie. You just needed someone to help you navigate the perils that is being a woman." You hummed out in response, barely stifling the laugh that erupted from you "Hopper wouldn't know how to talk about a lot of things." This earned a short laugh of amusement from El. You turned your head to see her bobbing her head gently "and no... They're not going to be done yet, we have plenty of time before the movie don't panic." You reassured.

El scrunched her nose up, turning to look at you as she poked her tongue out making a long, low-pitched noise. You chuckled softly, reaching your hand out and placing it on top of her head, messing her hair up and adding to the sticky mess.

"Have patience Ellie."

"But I am hun -" She was cut off by the front door opening and Jim walking in, wiping his boot clad feet on the door mat before taking a step onto the living room, a bag filled to the brim with candy in his left arm. He didn't say anything for a minute, just hummed a tune to himself quietly it was almost as if he hadn't noticed you and El sat on the floor of the small open-plan kitchen in the small cabin.

Jim turned, shrugging his heavy jacket off as he moved the bag of candy from arm to arm and letting his jacket fall to the floor with a couple of candy bars. He paused upon seeing you and El sat in front of the oven, the sudden smell of baked goods wafting his way, you heard him suck in a deep breath of air before releasing it.

"It's Halloween night." He finally stated, standing beside the open door.

"It is." You and El commented at the same time, nodding your heads in confirmation causing Jim to raise a brow at you both.

"Shouldn't you be out there? Trick or treating with the boys? Making up your own Halloween traditions?" He questioned, not giving you or El enough time to answer his questions.

"Traditions?" El asked, looking between you and Jim.

"A tradition is something you do with your family on a certain day." Jim informed her with a smile, dropping the bag of candy onto the table top before closing the door to keep the cold air out and the warm air created by the oven in. "And friends. You can have traditions with friends too." You added quickly.

"We are making a family tradition." El responded.

Jim's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he looked to you for help, cocking your head to the side a small smile found its way onto your lips. "We're baking cakes and cookies for when all three of us sit down in the living to watch a horror movie together."

"A family tradition?" He mused quietly, his lips twitching at the corners at the thought of having a tony family of his own. Especially when it comes to the thought of you, someone he has considered a daughter and took care for years and his actual daughter being his daughters.

"I like the idea of this family tradition. But next year you two are going trick or treating with your friends and I'll bake -"

"NO!" You and El yelled at the same time.


End file.
